


If We Hold On Together

by rakketyrivertam



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Feels, Gen, Grimfire and Baby, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Sideswipe died... and then he came back.
Relationships: Sideswipe & Sunstreaker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	If We Hold On Together

**Author's Note:**

> As always, 35% G1 cartoon/movie, 15% what little I've read of IDW, 50% personal headcanon. Semi-compliant with the movie, so Wheeljack died in the battle for Autobot City, but Ratchet survived. Just, y'know, for angst purposes. <del>Also, I have no idea exactly what Sunstreaker did to help Vector Sigma, Grimlock just took over the narrative.</del>
> 
> Please enjoy, though you may need a tissue or two, and leave a review at the end with your thoughts!

Sideswipe onlined slowly, each system rebooting individually and cycling through updates before powering on. When he could finally access his visual center, he switched on his optics with a vengeance.

The last thing he’d seen – outside of Sunstreaker's dream – was a horde of angry Insecticons. The first thing he’d seen in life had been his brother’s golden face.

This time around, it was an altogether different brother, the broad snout of Grimlock’s alt mode perilously close to his own olfactory sensors. “Gah!”

The big lug smiled and transformed. “You’re alive.”

Sideswipe stared in shock. “And you’re using proper grammar.”

Grimlock preened. “Misfire taught me.”

“Who?”

“Him Grimlock’s conjunx,” Swoop said sleepily. “Them have cutest little sparkling, and purplest, too.”

Sideswipe could do nothing but gape and blink. He shook his head. “How long was I out this time?”

Grimlock looked down sternly, sadly. “You weren’t sleeping. You died. Your spark extinguished. Vector Sigma gave you back because Sunstreaker helped him.”

Sideswipe stared for a second, then surged, trying desperately to get on his feet. “Where is he? Is he hurt? What happened?”

Grimlock pushed him back down with one hand. “He’s there.” He pointed to the berth on the other side of the room. “He wasn’t sleeping or feuling while he waited for you, so Sa made him.”

“Ratchet’s here?” Sideswipe sighed in relief, leaning back so as not to look too much like a sparkling desperate for their creators. “Sunny’s going to be pissed he missed me waking up.”

Grimlock snorted and shook his head, smiling behind his battle mask. “Yes.”

Sideswipe grinned. “So tell me about your sparkling.”

Grimlock positively beamed. “We rescued her. From Scorponok. He called her Firstborn, but Misfire wants to call her something different.”

“You don’t?”

Grimlock shrugged, suddenly bashful. “I’m not good at naming things. Misfire has better ideas than mine, and I want her to have a good name.”

“What are your ideas?”

“Jackie.” Grimlock smiled sadly.

Sideswipe’s spark pulsed painfully in his chest. “Vector Sigma gave me back but not Wheeljack?”

“The deal was for only one.”

“Does Ratchet – does Ratchet hate me? For it being me and not his conjunx?”

Grimlock raised an eyebrow, perfectly modeling his creator’s stern looks, and stroked his brother’s helm. “Sa is the one who decided for us. He chose you.”

Sideswipe burst into tears. He was only peripherally aware of Grimlock moving, of someone else taking his place and wrapping their arms around him tight, but he instantly recognized his adopted Sa’s gruff voice.

“Shh..., it’s alright.” Ratchet rocked back and forth, exactly as he had when the twins had first come to him and Wheeljack. “You’ve been through a lot, but you’re safe now.”

Sideswipe sobbed, gasping. “Sunstreaker.” He searched frantically for the thread in his spark that had always been there, always led straight to his twin. After what seemed like an eon, he finally found it and he _pulled_.

Sunstreaker woke instantly, battle protocols already online. The moment he laid eyes on his twin, he was on his feet. “Move.” He shoved Ratchet out of the way and gathered Sideswipe into his arms. “I’ve got you,” he said solemnly. “I’m here. We’re here.”

Swoop, Slag, Snarl, Sludge, and Slash all stirred from their various positions around the room. Outside the door, what could only be the collective mayhem of two gestalts could clearly be heard.

“We’re all here,” Ratchet echoed, coming close again to wrap both the twins in his arms. “You’re home again.”


End file.
